Brothers' Conflict: Daily Life of a Heroine's Older Sister
by TsunaFishSisYis
Summary: Eh... No way... how did I not notice before that I'd become the previously non-existent older sister of an otome game heroine? The daily life and struggles of a reincarnated person who thought it'd be a good idea to become a mangaka and is now suffering trying to balance work with the protection of her dear sister, Ema. It's all very silly.


I stared at the pristine white walls of the mansion, something like a deep-seated sense of horror dawning in my chest.

Oh no.

This wasn't what I thought it was, was it...?

 _Undeniable Proof #1_

My cute younger sister, one Hinata Ema, quickened her pace as she caught sight of the truck responsible for moving all our stuff driving away.

"U-um! Are you..."

A harmless looking man holding the hand of an elementary schooler turned in our direction at the sound of Ema's voice. He introduced himself and the child.

 _Undeniable Proof #2_

A grey squirrel named Juli that I could somehow understand kicked up a fuss about how these two looking harmless didn't necessarily mean that they were and to keep our guards up.

This squirrel had large red bow with white polka dots tied around its neck and called my sister Chii.

 _Undeniable Proof #3_

Just a week ago, our father, one Hinata Ryoutarou, had called us from Europe specifically to tell us he was getting remarried, and that we would be moving in with his new wife's thirteen sons.

Thirteen sons, with the family name Asahina, living in a five-story mansion called the Sunshine Residence.

...

 **[Hinata Aoi]** has received several critical hits! **[Hinata Aoi]** 's HP has dropped to dangerously low levels!

I swayed on the spot, much to the alarm of Ema and my new brothers.

"Aoi-nee?! Are you alright?!"

Ema held her out her arms to catch me in the unlikely event that I fell with Masaomi doing the same and Wataru repeatedly asking what was wrong. Juli chattered in alarm.

"A-ah, yeah, just got a little dizzy for a moment there," I replied weakly. "Must be the nerves getting to me."

"We've already moved your luggage up to your rooms. If you'd like I could show you to them now and you can rest for a bit," Masaomi offered.

"Thank you."

I needed time to come to terms with the fact that my second life was set in the world of Brother's Conflict.

* * *

As I lay in bed and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, I contemplated what this new change in my worldview would mean. In the end, I decided that it really didn't affect me all that much.

So what if I'd been reincarnated into an anime/otome game? It wasn't like there was an important overarching plot that my very presence would disrupt. At least, I didn't think so. I'd really only watched Brother's Conflict because I considered it my duty as a weeaboo and otome gamer and barely remembered anything about it.

Well, it wasn't like anyone would die just because I was there, so it didn't matter. With that, I confirmed that the best course of action was to just go on with my life like I didn't know that sometime in the future, every single one of my new brothers would fall in love with Ema.

Come to think of it, there being several times where some of the brothers would be force Ema into situations she was uncomfortable with.

...I was wrong! This actually affected me a whole lot! As Ema's older sister I just couldn't let that go! Ah, but interfering too much might alienate Ema instead.

I formulated my game plan.

* * *

 **[Hinata Aoi]** 's Game Plan

\- Stop any situations Ema may be uncomfortable with when you see them, unless they lead up to an important Bonding Moment™

\- Use prior knowledge to stop any situations Ema may be uncomfortable with, unless they lead up to an important Bonding Moment™

\- Keep an eye out for and stop any sexual harassment that may be happening, unless they lead up to an important Bonding Moment™

\- Recruit Juli to keep an eye out for any sexual harassment that may be happening and stop them, unless they lead up to an important Bonding Moment™

\- You know what, screw it, that's too much work. Just stop whatever whenever you can, even if it leads up to an important Bonding Moment™

* * *

Yes, yes, that sounded about right.

I realised with a start that right now was probably the time when Ema was meeting our new brothers for the first time.

I hurried out of my room and arrived at the living room just as a flashy blond man lowered his lips to Ema's hand. My mind blanked for a moment. Then I vaulted over the railing.

"Aoi-nee-!"

I landed on the floor below and rolled to mitigate the damage to my ankles, springing up right between the two and breaking the hold the blond had on Ema. I gathered Ema into my arms, hiding her away and squinted suspiciously at the guy who looked like he worked in a monk-themed host club. What was his name again...?

He gaped at me but recovered quickly.

"You must be Aoi," he said, smiling. I didn't let up my suspicious stare. "I'm Kaname, third son. That was quite an impressive display of athletics there."

I narrowed my eyes further. Ema tapped my arm.

"Aoi-nee, um, it's okay. It was just a greeting."

"Hn."

I stopped glaring but didn't let go of Ema just yet.

"Some greeting." I noticed she seemed kind of pale and frowned. "Hey, Ema, you look kinda okay?"

"I'm fine, Aoi-nee." She smiled up at me. I looked dubiously back at her, but didn't pursue it further as my ankles and knees started to ache.

Owowow. Why did I do that again...? I mean, it was _damn_ cool but wow, it _damn hurt_.

"It's nice to meet you, other little sister!"

A silver haired man with violet eyes attempted to hug me. I avoided his grasp with Ema in tow. Juli hissed at him.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to men with silver hair," I said. "I break out in hives whenever one tries to touch me."

"Aoi-nee!"

"Fine, that's a lie," I said. "As an apology, I'll give you a hug."

The man, somehow not sensing my ill intent at all, spread his arms out for me. I stepped into them with my arms above his and gave him all the affection I could muster. He started wheezing.

"Aoi-nee!"

"What?"

* * *

 **i dunno what this is. i don't even _like_ brothers' conflict.**

 **Review?**


End file.
